


Fire

by QuillMind



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angry Sex, Begging, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Two fiery temperaments inevitably clash--but they also make each other stronger.  Where others would be burned away, you two simply grow hotter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic with rougher, angrier sex than I've done so far... I hope I've succeeded! 
> 
> The trickiest part of this one was writing Toyohisa's lines, since in English his Satsugu dialect doesn't really come across, and I was hesitant about him sounding too modern? I can also see his behaviour going multiple ways in regards to a relationship, so I often struggled with keeping him settled on this specific manner. 
> 
> Appreciation goes to [kyakoin](http://kyakoin.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!

"The hell were you thinking, just jumping into the battle like that!?"  

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something like 'if I don't do this, Toyohisa could get himself killed'!  You're welcome, by the way!"  

"I'll be damned if I thank you!  What you did was stupid and unnecessary!  You shouldn't be fighting in the first place!"  

"Right, right, because girls shouldn't be fighting, is it?  But I _can_ , so I _will_ , because we need every able-bodied person we've got if we want to win this war!  I've already proven myself more than competent with firearms and arrows!"  

"Those are _ranged_ weapons!  You don't fight with a sword, and still you went charging into the front lines like an idiot!"  

This had been going on for some time.  

Hours earlier, a battle against the Black King's forces had ended in an overwhelming victory for the Drifters.  The celebration of this, however, was marred by the heated argument that had sprouted between you and the Drifters' General, Toyohisa.  

While it was true that you were more adept with rifles and bows, you had been taking pointers from both Yoichi and Nobunaga for fighting with bladed weapons, and practiced when you had the time.  You were far from being a pro but easily better than an amateur.  Most importantly, you had managed to protect Toyohisa from taking a hit and avoided getting hurt yourself!  Surely that was worth praise, or at least _some_ gratitude!  

But no, the stupid and stubborn samurai insisted on spouting his primeval notions about where you belonged.  You would have thought he'd learned by now that you were _not_ the type to take such bullshit, but clearly he was a slow learner--or a _non_ -learner.  

Hence this screaming match, which had lasted ever since your forces had left the battlefield and continued through the trek home to Verlina.  

Olminu had been quaking to see such a furious argument, while Shara looked worried and wondered whether all humans were like this.  Yoichi and Nobunaga, on the other hand, were totally unconcerned and amused by their resident "lovebirds," occasionally tossing out a teasing comment that got both of you to snap back at them before returning to their fight.  

By the time you'd arrived in Verlina, you were positively livid, maddeningly anxious with an energy that could not be vented with words alone.  Leaving Toyohisa with a scathing remark, you'd hopped off of the carriage and stormed away to your room, ignoring him yelling after you.  If it weren't for Saint-Germi and Olminu calling his attention to them with concerns about the battle's aftermath, he would have caught up with you right away.  

But in the end, they managed to keep him back for only a handful of minutes.  You had just barely removed your jacket and weapons when the door banged open for the second time that day, with him standing there, fists clenched at his sides.  

"We weren't through!" Toyohisa scowled, his red armour aptly reflecting his irascible nature.  He was not the tallest or biggest man, but his fury alone could make him more intimidating than a man twice his size.

"Get the fuck out of my room," you snapped back, thinking that if you didn't get to hit something soon, you might lose it.  There was far too much heat, too much frustration swirling around you two.  "We don't have anything more to talk about while you insist on being an asshole."  

His eyes flashed brightly as he slammed the door shut; from the squeaking of its hinges, it had become a little loosened from the abuse doled out by both of you.  

"We are _not_ done until you get it through your head that you can't be in the front lines."  

 _This guy, this fucking guy._  Why did he have to treat you like an invalid when all you'd wanted was to help?  You closed the distance between the two of you only to shove him back.  "I will go wherever the hell I want, and you can't stop me!"  

For a second you thought he'd punched you--then your mind gathered that he had grabbed you to smash his mouth over yours in a brutal kiss.  He pushed so hard that you felt his teeth behind his lips and you were certain your own lips would be bruised come tomorrow.  You heard-- _felt_ \--his growl going down your throat, as if trying to get you to submit from the inside.  

The notion was equal parts galling and arousing.  You didn't know if that made you hate him or yourself more.  

Again you shoved him back, but while you broke off the kiss, you were still locked in his arms.  "You son of a bitch," you snarled, licking saliva from your lips.  "You think that's going to get me to do whatever you say?"  

"It has before," he shot back, a cocky smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.  

The shocked look on your face took him off guard just long enough for you to wrench free of his grasp and swing for his face, but he caught your fist easily and spun you around to hold your back to his chest.  He bit down on the exposed skin of where your neck met your shoulder, and you shouted angrily, but you arched your back and ground your behind against his hips.  

"See," Toyohisa uttered lowly, nipping up your neck to leave branding marks of his teeth, "I know your body, and it knows me.  Look how easily you're responding."  

The moan that was readying itself in your throat morphed into a loud grunt as you hooked your leg behind his and swept him off balance.  You both tumbled to the floor, and you nimbly flipped over to straddle him, proud to know that the groan he made was a result of your weight pressing on his cock rather than having the wind knocked out of him.  

You were both in need of a bath, marked with dirt, blood and grass stains, and sweaty from the battle that now felt like it had taken place days ago.  In a strange way, the filthiness just made this even more appealing.  

"Like you're any better," you spat, rocking your hips over him, trying to concentrate on your rage instead of the delectable sting on your neck and the growing hardness beneath you.  "You just as easily react when I touch you."  

Sure enough, he was hissing through his teeth, fingers digging into your thighs.  

As you had discovered recently, you were not above kicking a man when he was down.  "You're all right with a sword, but when it comes to this, you're like a kid."

Suddenly you were flying as he tossed you off of him and sent you nearly halfway across the room.  You got to your feet just in time to be rushed by him and slammed against the wall, fenced in by his arms and captured with a kiss again.  

You bit at each other's lips, causing indecent noises and desperate grunts to spill forth.  Toyohisa pulled at your shirt urgently, trying to get you to raise your arms so he could take it off, but you wouldn't budge, prioritizing removing his armour instead.  The vambraces, gauntlets, haidate and swords dropped one by one, the sound of them striking the floor sounding so pleasant to your ears.  

He sneered as he heard your little snort of satisfaction.  Balling your shirt in his fist, he proceeded to rip it apart, revealing your bra-clad chest.  Modern undergarments were not available here, and you did _not_ want to go free and breezy (not matter how much more comfortable it was), so you stopped working on stripping him to undo the clasps behind your back and shrugged the bra off into your hands to fling at the adjacent wall with a loud _smack._  Now it was his turn to grin, his impressive white canines glinting in a feral way.  

"Kid or not, I can still fuck you until you're screaming my name."  

He palmed your breast and sucked on your nipples, occasionally biting and pulling them taut.  You felt your pussy growing damp, and allowed yourself a restrained moan, because the odd small battles were okay to lose as long as you won the war.

"I can make you scream first."  

He stilled and raised his head to meet your eyes.  "Is that a bet?" he rumbled dangerously.  

You didn't flinch from the intensity of his stare, undoing the ties of his clothing and ripping them off of his shoulders like they had personally wronged you somehow.  

"It's a statement of fact."  

It only took seconds for both of you to be entirely naked.  Toyohisa hoisted you up by the thighs, your back sliding against the wall, and jammed himself hard into you without warning.  You yelled and clawed at his back, overtaken by how hot and hard he was.  Your bodies were so much more on edge from all your anger and stubbornness that you had to close your eyes and force yourself to breathe just to stay in control.  

"What's the matter?" Toyohisa grated, sending you literally up the wall with each savage thrust.  "Are you getting close already?"  

"Hardly!" you said, flexing your inner muscles to squeeze all around him.  You were instantly rewarded with his wide-eyed blink and dragged-out moan, and spitefully laughed at him.  Slapping your hands hard against his face, you forced him to look at you.

_"Is this the best you can do?"_

Your expression then gave Toyohisa pause.  It was so arrogant, so impudent, so alive and gorgeous--but infuriating as hell.  

"Just getting started."  

He changed his angle so that his thrusts knocked you more _into_ the wall rather than alongside it, but any discomfort you might have felt was easily overridden by the way his cock hit you in the right spots.  You fisted his dark hair in your hands and ground your teeth together, but couldn't keep yourself from making noises of pleasure in your throat.  

The wall left your back, and you were whisked over to your bed where Toyohisa callously tossed you down onto the mattress.  You were about to jeer that he'd pulled out of you because he was close to coming when he dropped to his knees and began devouring your cunt.  

"Fuck!" you exclaimed, back arching so sharply that your entire upper body jerked up.  This was usually when Toyohisa would pause to watch your face and make some kind of teasing remark, but now he was virtually _assaulting_ your clit and entrance, filling your ears with wet and squishy sounds.  

His words were distorted on account of your pussy smothering his mouth, but you understood him well enough: "I know you like this.  I know you want to come.  It's okay to come--just go ahead."

"Nn--nooo," you ground out, feeling your face burning.  Toyohisa was right about one thing: he knew your body, and it knew him.  A brush of his fingers, the pinch of his teeth--any contact from him set off goosebumps on your skin.  But with this new twist of trying _not_ to come, your mind was in even greater disarray, torn between giving in to ecstasy and your seething desire to prove Toyohisa wrong.  

"Come here!"  A frantic shout, and you pulled him up onto the bed, scratching the skin of his arms.  Shuddering from the throbbing ache of your self-denied orgasm, you went south and practically inhaled his cock to begin sliding your mouth back and forth over it.  The musky scent and taste of your wetness speared into your senses and made your eyes roll back in your head.  

Toyohisa cursed and called you a variety of filthy names, but you stayed firmly in place, sucking so hard that your cheeks hollowed between drool dribbling from your lips.  You used every trick you'd ever learned, spiraling your tongue around the head, pumping with your hands, caressing his balls, licking along the tiny slit--anything to get him to come first.  

You were successful--within minutes the hands trying to push your head away were practically tearing your hair out, and his hips were bucking uncontrollably as he spilled into your mouth and throat amidst an extended groan.  There was an alarming amount--to the point that you coughed up half of it onto the bed and floor, but at least you had your victory.  

Wiping your mouth across the back of your hand, you crawled to loom over you fallen opponent.  Toyohisa's face was flushed and sweaty, but he looked far from relaxed.

"Don't feel so bad," you mock-consoled, "even the Shimazu have to suck at something."  

A gruff snort was heard, and the next thing you knew, you were flat on the floor with Toyohisa holding you down, your cheek and chest against the cold stone.  From your peripheral vision, you caught a hand shooting out to grab the white sash that bound his daisho to his waist, and your eyes widened as he tied your wrists behind your back with the kind of precise dexterity that you tended to associate more with the elves or Yoichi.  You tried to wriggle free, but to no avail; he was kneeling with his legs lying over your calves so that you couldn't kick away.  Even though you could guess what was coming, it didn't stop you from shrieking when his fingers jammed inside of your cunt.  

"You already lost!" you said, trying to hold onto your anger and not think about how mind-numbingly good he was making you feel.  

"Doesn't feel like I lost," he scoffed, adding another finger and curling them to strike your G-spot.  

"Bastard!"  You made an attempt to spit at him, but you could twist yourself back only so far, and his savagely wonderful ministrations sapped the energy from your face so that a whitish glob of saliva streamed pathetically over your chin.  

"Oh... Ohh--!"  The hostility in your voice melted as pleasure crept up on you again.  Since you'd been so worked up (because to be honest, you had started to become wet within the first minutes of this fight) and had denied yourself once already, you just knew that this would be so damn good--

Nothing.  No muscles spasming, no orgasm.  Toyohisa had stopped moving his fingers.  

You had just enough of your wits about you to refrain from yelling out 'no' (although you were shrieking it in your head), but your eyes bulged in horror and your jaw trembled.  Tiny bubbles on the gob of your spit on the floor popped from your mad panting.

"You're squeezing me pretty hard," Toyohisa said in a condescending tone.  "It's almost like you want something."  His fingers exited your insides, and you flinched mournfully.  The dip of your spine and the curves of your body were beautifully highlighted by the fading day’s light.  There wasn’t a single part of your body that Toyohisa didn’t like, inside and out; a part of him was sorely longing to stroke your back gently and kiss slowly along your shoulders, but it was vastly overruled by the currently reigning, conquering side that needed to assert his dominance.

You didn't say anything for a moment, and neither did he.  The battle of endurance was still ongoing, but now the tables had turned, and you were at a severe disadvantage.  

There was the sound of a thin, impressed groan.  "You should see how wet you are," he droned, pausing to suck his fingers clean as loudly as possible so that you could hear all of those lewd and luscious sounds.  "What a filthy mess."  

"Shut up, just _shut up_ ," you huffed against the dark grey stone, the smell of dirt and earth mingling with your aroused musk.  You probably shouldn't have repeated yourself, since those two words sounded noticeably less authoritative and far more pleading the second time.  

Unseen by you, he cocked his head arrogantly and bared his teeth in a conniving grin.  He traced one of his fingers lazily around your clit, immediately making you yelp and strain against your bonds.  The slightly pruned digits moved in the most irritating way, brushing over that swollen bundle of nerves only on occasion, subjecting you to hell by doling out the tiniest morsels of heaven.  

"Maybe that's not what you want," came the easy drawl from behind you.  "Maybe..."

His silence was broken by the slick sound of his cock, now hard again, rubbing its head along your opening, and your muffled gasp.   

"Maybe it's _this._ "

One thrust and he was all the way back in, forcibly extracting a high, drawn-out moan from you.  But unlike before, he didn't move with the same frantic rhythm.  This time it was lingeringly slow, enough for you to feel all the ways he stretched and filled you.  He took forever to speed up, and during that time you were biting your lip so hard that it drew blood.  Yet even that pungent taste wasn't enough to take your mind off of your exquisite torture, which once more took you to the edge and ceased just short of letting you fly off to completion.  

"You're shaking all over," Toyohisa taunted raggedly--his stamina was being put to the test, though he knew you were under far greater pressure.  "You're wet all the way to your knees, and you keep pushing your hips back."

The only response you gave were faltering whimpers.  

He bent down so that his chest was covering your back and the head of his cock nudged against your G-spot.  As you whined pitifully, he put his mouth next to your ear.  

"Just say you want to come," he whispered sharply," and I'll get you there.  Otherwise..."

He straightened back up, but didn't stop there.  Letting go of your bounds, he placed both hands on your ass and casually withdrew himself, smirking at the sight of your desire dripping out.  

"Otherwise, I guess I'll just have to do this on my own."  Then the sound of his hand pumping over his cock, and you became filled with dread.  

"N--no..."  What were you even angry about, again?  You couldn't quite remember.  Heat was blooming in your face, but it came with the sting of tears.  The idea that you wouldn't get that hard length, that pulsing friction inside of you and come all over it was mortifying.  

"Hmm?"  Toyohisa meant to sound far more nonchalant, but as he got closer to coming himself, the stiffness in his voice was unmistakable.  

"Get... get back inside," you said, aching with need.  "Inside me."  

He smoothed the curve of your bottom, admiring it as if noticing it for the first time.  "Why should I?"  

"Becaaause..." you sniffled and rested your forehead on the floor, not wanting to admit defeat.  "Because I want to come."

His hand swiveled around one cheek and fingers dug into the supple flesh.  "I didn't hear you.  Say that again?"  

"Goddamn you!"  You sobbed in agony and twisted back to glare at him.   _"Please fuck me!  I want to come, I want to come, I want you to make me come!!"_

"All right."  

And as simple as that, he stopped to peel his hand away and slammed back into your core.  It felt so right that you cried in shock and thought you'd come from that alone.  

The grit of the stone floor scratched your face as he pulled you onto your side so that he straddled one of your legs while the other was bent around his waist.  You had never tried this position before, but the instant you felt how deep he could go and the way his thigh rubbed against your clit, you knew it was going to used much more frequently going forward.  

"Is this what you wanted?" he growled above you, violently snapping his hips back and forth.  

" _Yes!_  I wanted this!" you wailed, yielding abjectly to sensation.  The floor was scraping your skin and tangling your hair with each move.  You felt sure that your hips would be bruised tomorrow, and your throat was already getting sore from your vocalizations.  The anger was no longer what it used to be, now channeled into adrenaline for fucking, your pride tossed out the window in favour of keening in Bacchanalian delight.  

"Don't-- _mmph_ \--don't, don't stop, please-- _aah!_   _Don't stop--!!"_  

You saw his face for a split second before your eyes screwed shut and you lost all control, trembling and yelling unintelligibly as your entire being shattered into bliss.  Something wet streaked across your face and you figured Toyohisa's sweat had fallen on you, but you were still too wrapped up in your climax to investigate further.  

Toyohisa had eased up on his thrusts for you to get a moment of relief, then resumed, throwing your mind back into chaos.  

"Toyohisa--!"  

_Too soon.  Still too sensitive.  I'll go insane.  But..._

"Keep going," you ululated, realizing then that the moisture coursing over your cheeks was your own tears, "fuck me more, Toyohisa, _please!_ "  

The look on your face was so opposite of what you'd shown him earlier when you were goading him, utterly embracing your arousal and resplendent with life and vitality.  He had been taught from a young age that war was madness, but your face beautifully contorted with pleasure while your mouth repeated his name was just as mystifying.  

To not be able to see that face or hear that voice again by losing you to the battlefield was equal parts terrifying and rage-inducing.  

He was stricken with the need to be even closer to you.  The sash around your wrists was practically torn apart, and he hauled you up so that he sat with his back against the bed and you on his lap.  It was harder for him to thrust this way, but he could hold and kiss you, both of which he did with a fierce hunger.  

Panicky gasps were flying from your mouth as your second climax was coming up fast.  The pattern of your hips' motions became more salacious, swiveling in figure-eights and grinding hard on Toyohisa's pelvis as you instinctively sought as much stimulation as possible.  

"Again," you whimpered thinly, anchoring your fingers in his hair and clutching at his back.  Like a tidal wave in the distance, you knew what was coming was going to be massive.  "It's happening again--!"

"I know," he huffed, cupping your ass to shove you down harder.  "Go whenever you want."  His eyes caught the sight of your breasts bouncing in front of him, and he latched onto one with a snarl to suck on the nipple.  

 _"Toyohisa!!"_  You lost your vision.  Words became mere noise.  A invisible hand seemed to reach down to your belly and tear out a helpless scream as every muscle you had seized up so tightly it felt like they were being shredded.  Some black hairs came out in your grasp and you raked red trails through Toyohisa's already scarred back.  

 _That_ did it; his release bulleted through him and he roared, tying in with your cries and ringing out through the entire building.  Even as you went limp in his arms as a boneless heap, he kept pumping more of himself inside, flooding you until he'd been milked dry.  

And just like that, all that anger, all that frustration, anxiety and wild need had dissipated.  You made worried noises as you felt yourself being lifted up, but strong arms kept you secure and safe while a weary voice muttered reassurances by your ear.  The shift from hard stone to soft sheets was heavenly, and you drifted off, sighing.  

Your eyelids fluttered open when you felt your hands being touched.  In front of your face, Toyohisa was gently kissing your wrists which were red and raw from being tied up.  

"Is it bad?" he finally asked you, his dark eyes swirling with remorse.  

A slow blink, and you shook your head.  "It'll be fine," you mumbled, "I've had worse."  

He frowned, upset.  "That doesn't make this good."  

"That's the reason I ran into the battle.  I know you're strong, Toyohisa, but you're not immortal.  If keeping you even a little bit safer means I have to risk getting hurt, that's the price I'll pay."  

Toyohisa cupped your cheek in his hand to make you meet his gaze.  He exhaled hard, the hot breaths blowing onto your chin and neck.  

"I don't want you to get hurt," he bit out, and you saw and heard some of that anger rising in him again.  

As exhausted as you were, you still had reserve stores of energy for chagrin.  "And you don't think I feel exactly the same about you?"  

"You're a woman."  

"You're a man."  

"I can't keep you safe if you go charging into danger."  

"Then you need to stop doing what you do, because I'm not leaving your side."  

"I can only be what I am," he said, brushing his thumb over your cheek.  It was sticky with dried tears.  "I belong in the fight."  

"So _be_ there," you said harshly.  "Just don't say that _I_ can't be, too."  You were painfully aware of this man's warrior heritage.  It had been frightening to witness at first, but you quickly accepted it as a part of his very nature and era, as well as a necessity for survival in this world.  There were many vulnerable lives at stake, and he was not one to ignore that call.  

"Besides," you continued, "it's not like I'm always going to be in the thick of things, anyway.  I'll stay with Nobu and Olminu and guide you through the crystal spheres, or provide backup with Yoichi and the elves.  ...But if I ever see you getting cornered, I'll go and kill everyone that tries to lay a hand on you.  The same goes for Yoichi, Nobu, Shara and the others, only, you know, I don't sleep with them."

Toyohisa looked like he was torn between proud adoration and virulent annoyance.  In the end the scales fell in favour of the former, and his features slipped into a boyish grin.  

"You really are a weird one," he chuckled, relaxing his head on the mattress.  "I never knew a more savage woman--or a more stubborn one."  

You cocked an eyebrow and raised your chin in a haughty manner.  "One who could beat you?"  

A derisive snort.  "What are you talking about?"

" _You_ came first, remember?"

"In war, it's who's left standing at the end that's the winner.  And _you_ were the one tied up, _begging_ , and _screaming_ my name--just like I said you would."

You flushed hot at the memory, but not from embarrassment alone.  "That was because you didn't fight fair!"  

"Since when is war fair?" he remarked, and without missing a beat, he planted a smoldering kiss onto your lips.  In spite of yourself, you fervently returned it, shooting him a pouty scowl before burying your head in his chest.  He laughed, the vibration going through his body to yours.  

"I still won't do whatever you want," came your sulky voice after a while.  

You heard a small sigh, then were pressed closer to his heart as his arms went around you.  "I don't think I'd like you as much if you did."  

"It's not that I like fighting you--well, maybe a little--" You both laughed together before you continued, "--I definitely like what we do afterwards--but I want to be able to make my own decisions."

"I got it," Toyohisa said while stroking your hair.  

There was a few minutes of the two of you just wrapped in each other's arms and feeling the ins and outs of their breath.  The heat from before was finally fading, and the coolness of the room began to permeate your bodies again, prompting Toyohisa to pull the blanket up to your shoulders.  Though the castle of Verlina that your group had chosen to move into was a luxurious place, central heating was still, sadly, nonexistent.

"We should go eat," you said, even though you were sorely tempted to just fall asleep.  "They'll have food ready by now."

"Let's stay here for now," Toyohisa drawled, "they'll bring it here soon enough once they see neither of us show up."

You gave a shy giggle.  "I'm surprised we didn't get anyone knocking on the door to complain about the noise."

"That's because there isn't anyone around here."  

"What?" you turned your head up to frown.    

"You didn't notice?  After the first few fights we had, the neighbours on either side of your room moved to different places."  Toyohisa's lips curled into a roguish smile.  " _Everyone_ knows how loud you get."

You smacked Toyohisa's arm.  "You're loud too, you know!"  

"Remember a while back, when the elves kept looking at you?  Shara told me they were worried if we hate each other because of all our fighting and the noise.  But then you started giving out details like who's fucking you, where you want it, and when you're about to come, and they figured it out."

Your mouth screwed tight in mortification and you pulled the blanket over your head.  A quick rustling, and Toyohisa appeared underneath the covers with you.  

"Are you being shy about things _now_?  After everything we've done?"  He used his hand to hold up the blanket like a secret tent for the two of you.

"Screw you."  

"Are you really mad?"  

It wasn't an actual question, and you both knew it.  No matter how rough the sex got, at the end of it you were never angry.  Sexually, neither you nor Toyohisa were inherently sadistic or mean.  In fact, overwhelmingly his encounters with you were loving and affectionate, though hardly lacking in passion.  But every now and then, after you'd had a fight (verbally or physically, the latter often through sparring matches), that passion would be doused in oil and set aflame to send you two into the same vein as he was in during battles: manic, vicious, and downright animalistic.  If one of you was a more passive, quiet type, this side would have probably remained dormant, but since you had just as much of a spirited personality as he did, you fed each other, burning higher and higher.  

The feel of his fingers moving the hair away from your face got you to look at him.  Even in the darkness of your little blanket tent, you could make out his intense eyes.  "Of course I'm not," you murmured.  "But it's a little embarrassing to have everyone know what you do behind closed doors."  

"I don't care at all," Toyohisa casually shrugged, pulling you back and surfacing your heads above the covers again.  "If anything, I like that everyone knows who you belong to."  

"I don't _belong_ to anyone."

"Well, I belong to you."  And with that said, he kissed your forehead.  

You growled lowly in your throat, but it didn't last long since it hurt your taxed vocal chords.  "You really do drive me crazy, you know that?"  

Toyohisa settled his head onto a pillow and closed his eyes.  "You do the same to me.  But that's good.  I never thought I'd get a better thrill from something besides fighting."

This guy and his knack for making you angry, then turning on a dime to reduce you to mush.  "We still fight," you pointed out.  The post-coital fatigue was catching, so you snuggled in close to him and let your eyelids fall.  "But not because we're mad--not really."  A few more tired noises, and you were soon

"No," Toyohisa agreed with a yawn.  "We fight because we care."

He was half-asleep when he said those words, so neither he nor you consciously heard what he said, but they were no less true--or known to you both already.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fic! A quick and dirty smutfic! But then the wordcount just kept going up, and yet again I turned it into a bloated story. :o 
> 
> The lengthy pillowtalk was unplanned, but looking at it now I like it, since it makes this feel like more of a real relationship. :D
> 
> [Tumblr](https://tanzanitedepths.tumblr.com/) is where you can read fic previews, see me post and go on about whatever, and sometimes hold polls regarding future fics!


End file.
